


Rock And Slut Brothers

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Breaking a Straight boy, Eventual Sex, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Matt Ishida, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudist Matt Ishida, Seduction, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A Redux of an old Fic
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Rock And Slut Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Digimon

**Rock and Slut Brother Redux**

  
  


After so long of fighting digimon, and saving the world one Matt Ishida was happy to finally be starting his rock band and his career as a musician. He and his band had already had a few gigs, and so far they had been turning out pretty well, his songs had been doing pretty good and their fan base had been growing daily, one fan at a time. Of course, that was the rock star life for you being hounded by his fans, constantly being asked for autographs, photos, selfies, even being personally requested for birthday parties, family get togethers, house parties, etc. Of course, with all that going on Matt had to find some time for himself, aside from the music he had to have something else to do, a hobby to occupy his time. Thus, it was during one of their away concerts that had taken place at a beach house for a Graduation party, but there was only one requirement it was a nudist beach and he and his band had to lose their clothes to play or they wouldn’t get paid. 

At first, him and his band members had almost refused but the pay was too good and for the sake of the money they stripped down and played their hearts out. And they had played better than they had ever done before, for some reason playing in the nude just seem to help them relax and cut loose and just enjoy themselves. When it was all said and done, Matt couldn’t help but find that he had enjoyed the feeling, the sensation of being free from his clothes, having the wind against his bare body, nothing holding him back from playing and just enjoying himself. 

He just felt free, so he decided to try being a nudist a bit more, so it started with just being naked in his room walking around and writing music and such, then it moved on to him being more naked around the house, walking around letting it all hang out, at breakfast he was naked, when he came home from school he was naked, laying around tuning his guitar he was nude, dinner and lunch were the same. Then, it evolved into something more as he had taken to going to rehearsal naked and going to his concerts naked, the rush of playing nude got to him, feeling the eyes of all his fans on him just seemed to be some sort of aphrodisiac to him and it got him hard as a steel pipe.

He had thought his fans would be disgusted, but it was the exact opposite they loved it! They welcomed seeing him in the nude, and seeing him get hard right before their eyes. His fanbase doubled, if not tripled much to his delight. One would think that becoming a nudist was enough, but no Matt took it even further and became a Exhibitionist, even doing some more private videos on line of himself causing his fanbase to grow more and more each day.

Of course, where as things were good for Matt there was a bit of a down side. His brother Takeru, or T.K didn’t seem to like the idea that his brother was not only a nudist, but an exhibitionist as well. At first, he had been alright with his brother just being naked in his room, but as his brother began to develop more and more into the nudist lifestyle, T.K had just about enough of it. He had made it his goal to get his brother back into clothes, trying at every given point to stop his brother from going to his concerts, to trying to get them cancelled,, he even tried locking his brother in his room only agreeing to let him out when he agreed to wear clothing and even that failed as his brother still managed to get to his concert.

The once brotherly bond they had was strained, and that was something that Matt didn’t like. He had been hearing from some of the other digi-destined how his brother had become something of a major prude, heck even the relationship he had with Kairi had crumbled to pieces as the boy wasn’t all that keen on P.D.A, to the point that even holding hands was something he didn’t seem to want to do, and kissing? Kairi had sat through an hour long rant from T.K about why they shouldn’t do it yet. So, seeing that his brother had changed and not in a good way Matt set it upon himself to break his brother of this mold, and show his brother all the fun he was missing. 

Sighing Tk sat down and started up his system intent on playing a bit of his games to take his mind off his now constantly naked brother.

Unknown to Tk, Matt had been waiting for his brother to sit down to enact his plan. He was gonna break his brother out of his shell, and change him from a high strung, uptight prude into something a bit more relaxed and fun. Standing up, he looked down at the hand that held his guitar pick and closed his hand around it as he started his walk into the room simply playing it cool. “Hey Tk.” He said moving towards him. “I can’t find my guitar pick, and my spare one is missing have you seen it?”

“No,” Tk called back focusing on the screen as he started a new level.

Matt clicked his tongue in annoyance, he moved closer as he positioned himself right by Tk. “Dang.” He said cocking his hip to the side causing his his flaccid 3-thick 9-inch cock to sway from side to side moving so it was just on the edge of Tk’s vision. 

Blocking it out Tk kept his focus on his game ignoring his naked brother.

Frowning, Matt moved in front of him making sure his junk was right in his face so his brother could see his cock resting on his 4-thick balls. “Come on bro, I really need to find that pic its my lucky one and I use it for all my concerts.” 

“Just go look wherever you remember having it last,” Tk said a bit aggravated as he paused the game and stared at Matt’s face.

Matt chuckled as he leaned over his brother so his crotch was just shy away from his face, no doubt his brother could smell his scent. “I already did that, but the last place I had it was here so that means that it has to be in here somewhere.” 

Tk felt his eyes focus on the large cock inches away from his face as he tried to come up with a reply for his brother’s statement.

“Thanks bro.” Said Matt, moving from in front of his brother only to move so he was almost laying across his lap positioning himself just right so that his crotch was rubbing against Tk. “I wonder if I left it here between the cushion.” He said wiggling and shifting around, rubbing and grinding against his brothers pants. “I was laying here last I say it, and I know for a fact it's fallen down here before.”

Biting his lip Tk did his best to stay still and quite.

Rolling his hips, Matt continued to rub and grind against his brother’s crotch grunting and groaning making it seem like it was from his searching efforts and not the fact that the fabric of his brother’s pants was causing sparks of pleasure to spread through his body like wildfire. “Ahh~ it must be in here real deep.”

“Ahh…” Tk moaned lowly his own cock growing hard from stimulation causing him to blush red.

“I guess it’s not here.” Matt sighed in disappointment, pulling back exposing the fact that his cock was semi-hard, the thick member swaying back and forth along with his balls. “Guess I’ll just have to keep looking.” Pulling back, Matt rubbed his chin in thought not paying any mind to his half hard cock. “Hey! Maybe I dropped it and it slid under the tv!” Spinning around, Matt could almost feel his brothers gaze on his round firm bubble like ass. “Now let’s see.” He said to his brother’s shock he bent over pushing his ass out towards his brother causing his ass cheeks to spread apart and show off his hole which was occupied by a small jeweled plug.

Blushing Tk stood abruptly and Glared at Matt before quickly leaving the room a bulge prominent in his pants as he moved.

  
“Huh? Something wrong Tk? You’re looking a little flushed.” Matt said, watching his brother leave the room in a huff. Had Tk stayed behind, he would have seen the smirk on his brother’s face. ‘ _ Don't worry little bro, I’m gonna break that little streak of yours and then we’re gonna have so much fun.’ _


End file.
